


An Old Note

by robinsonola



Series: 生日賀文 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, Trick or Treating, 中文
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我是亞瑟我九歲，不給糖就踢你</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Note

**Author's Note:**

> kid fic，亞瑟視角，日記型式。
> 
> 當時人們雖然會把自己打扮得奇奇怪怪以躲過鬼魂的注意，但還沒有trick or treat的習俗。所以我把trick or treat寫成當時的新流行，考據細節就不計較了XD 那個時代其實沒有什麼糖果，所以會出現一些時代錯亂的甜食XD
> 
> (wiki:凱爾特人相信死亡之神Samhain在10月31日的晚上會和鬼魂一起重返人間，尋找替身。因此他們燃點火炬，焚燒動物以作為死亡之神的獻禮。還會用動物的頭或皮毛做成的服飾打扮自己，發出古怪的聲音，使死亡之神認不出自己，避過災難。這就是今天萬聖節化妝舞會的由來。)

 

**十月二十七日 晴**

今天和Leon一起去鷹舍。我想要一隻Merlin，但養鷹人Jed說灰背隼不是最好的獵鷹，游隼更好。但我還是想要一隻Merlin。Leon好像不太喜歡鷹舍。他怕牠們啄他。Leon大我五歲，但是有時候他膽子比我小。不過沒關係，我是王子，我要當全Camelot最勇敢的人。第二勇敢也可以，第一名可以給父王。

今天保姆Laura說她的孩子已經夠大了，可以在十月三十一日薩溫節那天出去扮鬼要糖了。我問她那是什麼意思，Laura說薩溫節的晚上，孩子們會出門扮鬼要糖吃，這是最近幾年才開始流行的。而且大人真的會給糖果！為什麼我從來不知道！我也要！

劍術課好累，我跌倒了五次，衣服破了。不過Laura幫我補好了。她幫我補衣服的時候告訴我糖果的事情的。膝蓋流血了，不過我是大男孩，我九歲了，一點點小傷沒有什麼。

Laura說小孩子們會去敲別人家的門，大喊「不給糖就搗蛋！」聽起來很壞。我要告訴Morgana，她可以負責搗蛋。Morgana才搬來Camelot一年，但她是我看過最壞的小孩，之前我踩到她的裙子，她往我的衣服裡丟了一隻蜘蛛。恐怖死了。

 

 

**十月二十八日 多雲**

父王說我不可以出去要糖果。他說「不成踢統」還有「沒有王子樣」還有「不安全」還有……我不記得了。總之不可以。他還說，我不可以在他開會的時候打斷他。尤其是這麼幼稚的事情。但他們明明就在討論薩溫節。奇怪。

吃完午餐後(雞腿好好吃，我想要每天吃雞腿)，我去找Morgana。她正在編頭髮，她要我幫她抓著一邊的頭髮才要聽我說。我問她明明就有保姆，為什麼還要自己編頭髮，她就甩頭用辮子打我的臉。她真是太可怕了。我一定要她來替我搗蛋。Morgana的長髮就是武器。

Morgana知道「不給糖就搗蛋」的遊戲，但是她也沒玩過，她的父親也不准她去。她說她好想去，說不定晚餐時我們一起去拜託父王，他就會答應了。Morgana又說，拜託別人事情要有誠意，所以她一定要把頭髮編漂亮。而且要把我的頭髮也編漂亮。

父王討厭我的麻花辮。我恨死她了。

而且他還是不答應。

 

 

**十月二十九日 晴**

今天上歷史課，我問了Geoffrey薩溫節的事情。他好像很高興。每次我問問題他都很高興。但是他講太久，我都忘記他說過什麼了。我只想知道歷史上有沒有王子公主可以出去要糖果，結果他就生氣了。他說我不該只想著吃。

又不只我！Morgana也想去啊！

但Geoffrey聽了更生氣，他說Morgana是小公主，是氣質淑女，我不可以帶壞她，要向她學習。大家都不知道她心腸黑得發亮。

晚上氣質黑心公主來找我，她說大人不准，我們就偷偷去，不要被抓到就好。

事先準備：

  1.       裝糖果的東西
  2.       扮鬼用的東西
  3.       武器



我想到一個很重要的問題，就是我們兩個一開始討糖果，就會被大家發現我們偷溜下床，然後父王就會知道，我們就完蛋了。他會變得很生氣很生氣，把我關在房間裡不准出去，還不准我吃布丁。說不定他會把我們討到的糖果都吃掉。

「你很笨，」Morgana說，「等我們扮成鬼，誰還認得出來！」

她好聰明，長得又比我高。我就知道找她一起是正確的決定。

Morgana說只有我們兩個人不安全，要找Leon一起來，他可以保護我們。我有點生氣，因為我每天練劍練得好累，騎士們都說我很強，等我長大會變成他們之中最強的。我一個人就可以保護我們兩個。而且Morgana也有在練劍。

Morgana說Leon雖然長得呆呆的，但是又高又有力氣，上次她爬到樹上下不來，是Leon把她抱下來的。她還說長大以後要嫁給Leon。我說如果他們結婚之後還是住在城堡裡，我就答應。Morgana說她沒問我的意見，我又不是國王。然後她捏我的臉。痛死了。

 

 

**十月三** **十日 有風**

昨天晚上夢到我拿到好多好多糖果，醒來時枕頭上沾了口水，好丟臉，幸好Laura沒注意到。

今天練劍時我把我們的計畫告訴Leon。Leon覺得很酷，他要加入。Leon只要和他家人說他要來找我玩，在我這裡過夜就好了。他以前也有來過幾次，通常是大人開宴會的時候。

我們討論的時候被Sir Ector聽到了，他贊成我們的計畫！而且他願意發誓保密不說出去，然後從口袋拿出一袋蜜餞給我們，說這是他的份。他人真好。我們決定兩個人平分，不告訴Morgana。

我和Leon擬出了行動路線圖。明天晚上，我們和Morgana在她房間會合後，先去Gaius房間，再去藏書室，然後是廚房，一路上路過所有住人的房間都要敲門。

我們一定可以拿到吃都吃不完的糖果。哈哈哈哈哈。

 

 

**十月三十一日 薩溫節 晴 但有點冷**

今天晚餐好豐盛！但是我一直想著晚上的計畫，太興奮，吃不太下。父王以為我是因為篝火晚會，所以他說我可以在晚會留得比以前晚一點。晚會時我和Leon和Morgana待在一起，我們沒有討論晚上的計畫，怕被父王聽到，但我們都好興奮。我早就把要扮鬼的道具準備好了，我在一件披風上剪了兩個洞，這樣我就看得見外面，但別人都看不見我！

篝火晚會和以前差不多，到一半我就覺得無聊了。Leon陪我一起回去。我都不知道我什麼時候睡著的，幸好Leon把我搖起來。我披上披風，Leon準備的是他自己做的面具。

糖果，我來了！

然後我被自己的披風絆倒了。

幸好Morgana不在，不然她會嘲笑我好幾天。我們跑到她房間門口，輕輕敲了兩下門，她就出來了。她把臉畫得很奇怪，真的有像鬼。Leon被嚇得向後跳了好大一步。

「不給糖就搗蛋！」Morgana開心地說，並向我們伸出手。

「我們也要給嗎？」Leon問她。

「當然，從我一踏出房門，討糖行動就開始了。所以從你們先開始！」她真討厭，但是又很有道理。我身上只有昨天Sir Ector給的蜜餞，是留著路上肚子餓吃的。Leon也是，他給她一顆，我也給她一顆。Morgana笑瞇瞇地把蜜餞收進束口袋裡。「走吧！去Gaius那裡！」她說。為什麼變成她發號施令了？

去Gaius那裡的路上我們碰到一位巡視的騎士，我不記得他的名字。他停下腳步，問我們為什麼還不睡覺。我們三個人一起大喊「不給糖就搗蛋！」他哈哈大笑，說他沒有糖。

所以我們別無選擇，只能搗蛋了。我和Leon還在想要怎麼做，Morgana已經衝過去，朝那人的小腿狠狠踢了一腳。那個人痛得大叫一聲，抱著腳單腳跳了起來。看看Morgana穿在腳上的那雙靴子，真不是開玩笑的。他跳來跳去的樣子好好笑喔。

我們走到Gaius房間門口，沒有敲門就走了進去，正要喊「不給糖就搗蛋」的時候，我們發現Gaius房間裡有一個奇怪的小孩。他頭上蓋著一塊舊舊的大外套，把整個上半身都遮住了。他揮著雙手在房間裡繞著圈圈跑來跑去，一邊喊著「喔喔喔喔我是鬼！呼嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！」

他看起來好呆喔。

「Merlin，停一下，我們好像有客人。」Gaius笑著說，他站起來，把外套從那個小孩頭上拿開。那是一個笑得很開心的黑髮小男孩，臉頰紅通通的，耳朵好大。

小男孩跑到我面前，我發現他比我矮，大概年紀比我小。他轉頭很大聲地對Gaius說「他為什麼用披風蓋著頭？看起來好呆喔。」

這才是我要說的！白痴！

Morgana尖聲大笑，好像把那個小孩嚇到了。我把披風從頭上拿下來，Leon也拿下面具。

「我是Arthur。」我大聲說，因為這個白痴好像不知道我是誰。「你是誰？」

「Merlin！」他開心地說。「你有劍，好酷喔！」他指著Leon的木劍說。Leon看起來很得意的樣子。

「我也有劍。」我不高興地說。他怎麼會沒看見我也有帶木劍！

「我也有。」Morgana哼了一聲說，「而且我的是 **真的** 。」

我們全都驚訝地轉頭看她，她從靴子裡抽出一把漂亮的匕首，上面有寶石，亮晶晶的。

「你最酷。」Merlin著迷地對Morgana說，看起來更呆了。「收我當手下好不好？」

「好。」Morgana高傲地眨了下眼睛，「但是你要先給我糖果。因為我們就是來這裡吃糖的。」

「你們就是來這裡吃糖的。」Gaius重覆了一次她的話，挑起眉毛。他的眉毛有的時候很嚇人。我現在有點擔心了，因為要是Gaius不給我們糖果，我不知道要怎麼搗蛋。王子不搗蛋。可是我不能讓Morgana踢Gaius的小腿。Gaius可能會向父王告狀，我們就完了。

「我們在玩『不給糖就搗蛋』的遊戲。」Leon向他解釋。

「我也要玩！我也要玩！」Merlin說。「可不可以？Gaius，拜託？拜託？我想吃蛋糕！」

Gaius嘆了一口氣。「如果Arthur說可以的話。而且我不保證有蛋糕。」

「Arthur？」Merlin拉著我的手。他的眼睛好大好藍啊。

「好吧。但是你要當我的手下，不可以當Morgana的。」我非常有威嚴地說。

「不行，他已經說好要當我的手下了。」Morgana說。

然後我和Morgana吵起來。Leon趁我們吵架的時候，拿出一個Sir Ector的蜜餞給Merlin，說「我給你糖，你當我的手下。」

Merlin這白痴就這樣答應了。

Gaius搖搖頭說：「Uther知道嗎？有衛兵跟著你們嗎？最好不要玩太久，快點回去。」

Merlin蹦蹦跳跳地跑到他身邊，拉著他的手，「我可不可以去？」

Gaius又嘆了一口氣。「好吧。」Merlin開心地尖叫，把那件大外套從Gaius手臂裡使勁拉出來蓋在自己頭上。

「Merlin才六歲，你們要好好照顧他，知不知道？」Gaius說。我們四個人都大力點頭。「去吧。」他打開門。

出門之後我們才想起來，Gaius沒給我們糖果！

所以我們又跑回去，再喊一次「不給糖就搗蛋！」。Gaius一臉很不想理我們的表情，他說「孩子們，我只有草莓糖粉，就是你們配著藥一起吃的那種。」

聽到這句話我們四個人的臉同時垮了下來。Leon很小聲的說「我們走吧」，然後我們很有默契地一起溜走了。

在去藏書室的路上我們碰到兩個女僕，她們笑個不停，給我們一人一個果醬餡餅。Merlin一拿到就吃了起來，弄得滿臉都是果醬。Gaius忘記給他一個裝糖果的袋子了。

然後一個男僕給我們一些甜餅乾。但他沒把餅乾分給我們，而是全部拿給Morgana，讓我們自己分。我想我再也見不到它們第二面了。

Geoffrey不在藏書室，但沒有人知道他到底住在哪，而且Merlin好像怕黑，他一直抓著我的衣角，一副快要哭出來的樣子，所以我們馬上就走了。

在往廚房的路上，Leon說：「Merlin，你是我的手下，不可以抓著Arthur的衣角。」

「喔。」Merlin說，然後放開手，改抓住我的手。幸好他手上沒沾上果醬。他開心地沖著我笑，看起來很傻。所以我也笑了。

「我的意思是你應該要抓著我的衣角！」Leon不高興地說。

「喔。」Merlin又說，然後伸出另一隻手抓住Leon的衣角，也沖著Leon笑。Leon更不高興了，因為那隻手上沾了果醬。

「我是王子，你們全都是我的手下。」我說。我不喜歡Leon指揮Merlin。

「後面那個人也是你的手下嗎？」Merlin問我。我馬上轉頭，看見一個男僕鬼鬼祟祟地跟在我們後面。他看見我們回頭，嚇得一跳三丈高。

「你在做什麼？」我問。

「我……呃，我想幫忙，殿下。」他很緊張地說，「我可以幫忙搗蛋？」

「不用了，我們自己來就可以。你走吧。」我說。這城堡裡淨是傻子。

他摸摸鼻子走掉了。

往廚房的路上有很多僕人的房間，我們一間一間敲，得到了好多不同種類的莓乾、果乾、薑餅。我明明一直蓋著披風，只用上面剪的洞向外看，但大家仍然一看見我們就喊「殿下！」，我不知道哪裡出了問題。一定是Morgana，她就算把臉畫得像鬼一樣也沒用，因為她就長得像鬼一樣。

Merlin一直和我手拉手。他的手心熱熱的，軟軟的，牽著很舒服。我沒有和其他人手拉手過。有個手下好像真的挺不錯的。他可以留下來，住在我房間裡，天天和我一起玩。但是Morgana和Leon會和我搶，我可能得和他們決鬥。

走到廚房前，Leon突然說：「糟糕，我們忘了。今天有篝火晚會，廚房一定把食物分送給平民吃了。現在大概什麼都不剩了。」

我和Morgana都停下腳步。Leon說得沒錯，看來我們的冒險要提早結束了。

「可是蛋糕呢？」Merlin難過地說，「我媽咪說Camelot的廚子會做好吃的蜂蜜蛋糕。」

「我們還是去看看吧。」Morgana說。

結果廚房裡空無一人，別說蛋糕了，一粒麵包屑都不剩。

「對不起，Merlin，」Leon說，摸摸Merlin的頭，「別難過，我們已經有很多東西吃啦。」

我也有點難過，我最喜歡吃蜂蜜蛋糕了。但是Leon沒有摸我的頭，他如果這樣做，我會踢他。Morgana也嘟著嘴。但Leon也不敢摸她的頭。頭髮是她的寶貝，誰碰到誰死。

我們四個人一起走回我房間。Merlin馬上又高興起來，因為Morgana開始清點我們收到的東西，她每說出一樣，Merlin的笑容就更明亮一分。

等我們回到房間，Merlin的笑容簡直拉到耳朵邊。Morgana也是，Leon也是，當然我也是。

桌上擺著一盤蜂蜜蛋糕。旁邊有一張字條。我把它夾在這裡。

 

_Arthur,_

_僕人向我報告，說你和Morgana_ _、Leon_ _、Gaius_ _的教子往廚房走去，我想你們是為了這個。這次我就不追究了。吃完早點睡。_

_Uther_

 

= = =

 

「Merlin，你在看什麼？你不是應該在打掃嗎？」

「喔，我只是…...這本書裡滑出一張字條，我想把它夾回去，所以……」

「Merlin！把那本日記放下！你讀了是不是？不准笑！」

 

===the end===


End file.
